universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WageGannon6/SWG6BB Update: U-Pick Round 2 and Rule Breaker Reveals
Hey guys, welcome to the 2nd round of the U-Pick. this time, as explained in a comment from the previous one, it'll feature the "Empty Slot 2" suggestions along with some new characters and new rule breakers. Here are winners that are advancing to the final round: *Rule Breaker #2 *Funky Kong *Shaun the Sheep *Scar Speaking of rule breakers, before we can begin, I'll tell who they are. The Rule Breakers Now first off, Steven thought it was going to be Dudley. For sure, it wasn't but who was it? Well... Rule Breaker 1 - Keswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Yes, it's Keswick! Now, why would I chose him? Well, since I have some minor/major characters in this game (Ex. Marvin the Martian, Liam the Leprechaun, etc.) I figured I kinda thought Keswick would make a good moveset despite my rule. Now, this is an odd choice but he would make a funny moveset. I don't hate this character, but I don't care for the character. But if he made it, I'd probably have to watch T.U.F.F. Puppy again (But I wouldn't...) Now who's the Adventure Time character? BMO: BMO is the rule breaker! Rule Breaker 2 - BMO (Adventure Time) So, you may be thinking, how did Adventure Time characters get banned? Well, during the whole "Kitty Katswell Incident", Prince Gumball was involved but not as involved with Kitty that much. I was considering Gunter or another Adventure Time character to be playable when I was planning more spots for the roster while the game was still in devolpment. I do like BMO, and he quite happens to be sort of Adventure Time's own "Catbug". But I thought that BMO would mainly be focused on moves in a retro-gaming styled manner due to his Game Boy shape. In fact, he was one of the 4 characters to advance to the next round! Anwywho, time to talk about the Girly Themed character (or the character only Lojo would want to see). Now during the planning, it was really hard to think of one and this was the only one I came up with... Rule Breaker 3 - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) So, about Zoe Trent. Since "Girly themed" characters were banned from SWG6BB. I warned Lojo about the "Possible SWG6BB characters" category again because of the crappy suggestions. I was going to make one of the suggestions a sandbag but I didn't want to start another "Kitty Katswell Incident" like last time. The 3 characters Lojo added were... *G3.5 Pinkie Pie *Anime Draculura *Best EG Twilight Now, aside from that, I don't hate Lojo, It just seems he really gets on my nerves most of the time. Now despite this rule, I have a few girly themed characters but here are the reasons why they're in this and not those 3 others. *Toadette - She became my favorite character in Mario Kart 8 quickly after I unlocked her in the game. *Lyra Heartstrings - It meant to be a gift for ARC. *Ami Onuki - Well, she was my most favorite female character ever and she was added because of that. *Pinkie Pie EQG - After a little agreement with ARC, she managed to get a spot in my roster. *Honoka - Well, since I heard about DOA5:LR, I kinda thought she was quite cute for a fighter. The reason why Plum, Hilda, & Star Butterfly weren't listed is because of them winning an empty slot. Now, let's get onto the next round and here are the canidates to vote!: The canidates My Choices *The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger '13) *Movie Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Phil Miller (The Last Man on Earth) *Dr. Octagonapus (The Lazer Collection) *Jake (Subway Surfers) *Papa Bear (The Bernstain/Bernstein Bears) (See what I did there?) *Tony Little (Various Commercials) *Father Time (Yoohoo & Friends) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive 5) Suggested *Doc Louis (Punch Out!!) *Sheen (Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen) *Zurg (Toy Story) *Dylan (The Magic Roundabout '05) *Cool Spot *Reggie (Free Birds) *Classic Franky (One Piece) *Butters Scotch (South Park) *Space Ghost (Space Ghost to Coast) *Indinana Jones *Napoleon Dynamite *BONUS: Abridged Luffy (He gets another chance because Zurg was suggested twice, both by the Wikia Contributor and Kenneth) Rule Breakers *Rule Breaker #4 (Little Kid Show Character) *Rule Breaker #5 (Lloyd the Rock'n Unicorn Character) *Rule Breaker #6 (A Joke Moveset out of Someone) So, vote for 4 new fellows to advance to the final round Category:Blog posts Category:Updates Category:Announcement Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl